1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus and an editing method for subjecting a video and sound to combination processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In production of video contents, a method of separately recording a video and sound and combining the video and the sound has sometimes been adopted. Post-recording for later combining sound with a video photographed earlier and pre-recording for later combining a video with sound collected earlier have sometimes been performed. In the following explanation, processing of the post-recording and the pre-recording is referred to as additional combination processing for a video or sound.
An editing apparatus that performs the additional combination processing for a video or sound can combine sound suitable for a video or combine a video suitable for sound even when sound suitable for a video cannot be collected during video photographing or when a video suitable for sound cannot be photographed during sound collection. The editing apparatus can combine a video and sound unrelated to sound and a video and can improve a value of video contents.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-17852 discloses an apparatus that combines imitation sound or a picture corresponding to an image with the image.
In this way, the editing apparatus can separately acquire videos and sound and edit and additionally combine the acquired videos and sound. In this case, the editing apparatus can visually recognize timing for combining the sound by arranging the videos on a time axis in the order of photographing time. For example, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-17852 adds an index to a part of sections of a movie and displays a temporal change of the movie as a bar.